Seek
by ChrisSAS
Summary: Eric used to be a celebrity and he had troubles and lost some of his memory, met Darin and fell in love with her and loved how she lived her life in Volunteering and Charity projects, he couldn't remember what happened and how he ended up there in an isolated island near Oceania.
1. chapter 1

"Eric, you're late!" said Drill my director standing behind his fancy desk and I can see how furious he is. "how could you be irresponsible! We have talked about this a million times and you never listen!

I was about to answer but it seemed like my voice has been muted, something is wrong I can't hear my voice and the room I'm standing in started to fade away, the tile I'm standing on is the only tile remains in the room, it terrified me and I started to fall down into nothing still hearing Drill's voice clearly like nothing is happening but can't hear myself asking for help...

"Eric... Eric wake up Eric you're just dreaming" Said a rough voice near my left side.

I opened my eyes hardly, noticing all the team around me looking at my face and wondering if I'm going to stop waking them up every night like that.

"for God sake Eric, we need some sleep here, we know how horrible your dreams are but go and get some help, we have duties here" said Jake one of the Volunteers and one of my many roommates.

I couldn't blame them for being mad at me but I can't help it having nightmares.

I wish I can go back and face it all, I wish I had the courage to do it.


	2. Direction Who?

Morning Eric, heard you made everybody awake again yesterday" said Darin.

"well I really can't pretend innocence, but you know it has been out of control lately" I replied depressingly.

She stood there for a moment and the held her hair up and twisted it into a mesdy bun, and I couldn't Ignore how messy and beautiful she was, actually she's why I'm staying here, she's the reason why I keep changing myself, we stayed here sice a year ago in these tiny tints and cold wooden small cottages serving people can't even understand us, but she said it's worthy and I realized it now.

"you know you have to face your problems, you can't keep running away" she said while she sat down.

I knew she will prefer that way of actions, go and face it.

"anyways, I know you are not ready yet, but the problem is I can't understand, if you can remember everything, why would you stand still? " she said in a very serious way.

" I don't want to go there, I can't live this life again, why can't you support me instead of pressuring me all the time? " I replied furiously.

She looked at me raising an eyebrow, crossing her hands.

" fine, do whatever Eric, let's go attending the morning meeting, and I'm not pressuring you, it's your damn nightmares not me". Shr said while she was grabbing her suitshirt and hat.

She left and I followed her, thinking of what should I do, and who would I preder to be.


	3. past

"Hey Toby, where have you been?" I asked.

" oh you missed a great show yesterday" said Toby with a sarcastic face.

"what? What was it? Is it Milly again? She is Silly Milly, wait I should use this joke later, hahaha Silly Milly will go viral at the agency" I laughed.

" hahahahah Oh man you should have seen it, she was drunk and she kept calling Drill to come and dance with her, it was really embarrassing" replied Toby.

" Morning buddies " said a sleepy voice coming towards us.

" was this Milly?" Toby asked.

" no I don't think she could wake up by now it's too early " I replied.

" missed me? " said the same voice but now we could see who was talking.

" Danielle, Oh my god! You're back " screamed Toby.

She sat with us on tbe couch" "yeaay, I'm back what is better than having me instead of my unanswered calls" she said to me while stretching on the couch putting her head on Toby's lap.

"you know how busy our schedule is, I missed you, I don't even have to tell you" I replied.

Toby was in another world looking at her face.

"hey, why didn't you call then? And you call yourself my partner in crime! " she slapt him on the face gently.

" Oh you should unblock me first partner" said Toby.

"oh hahaha about that" she said while raising her head to look at him.

"and you should stop texting me with every single detail in your day" remembering what he was doing: "Danny, look at this cute little bee on my shirt, have a nice day', " danny, look at this bubble on my coffee, Oh Oh it reminds me of you playing with the bubble gun, stay safe hunnie", "Danny, missed me, why don't you reply to my emails why do you ignore my voice notes, oh never mind see you soon" shaking her head back to us " ohhh my battery died a thousand times because of your worthless voice notes" she replied annoyed. " what, what, it was cool to share my day with you, you can't imagine how was that bee on my shirt cute as... " he replied. " ah stop, stop it you keep annoying me" she interrupted. I was checking the Internet.

"guys, you should see this, Drill is going to kill us. " I said and I was chocked


End file.
